You're Love's Giving Me Cancer
by SparkleJohn
Summary: Jade and Karkat have formed a wonderful matespritship, they sre the ideal couple you could say! but ehat happens when one day, Jade falls ill? The Cancer is worried about the young girl, and seeks to save her from an impending demise, but what could it be? (Bad summary is bad, sorry, I promise the story is better than the summary :D SHORT HIATUS WILL UPDATE SOON)
1. Fireworks

**AN: well! Here's my newest story! Based off an OTP tumblr prompt I stumbled upon whilst adventuring the Jadekat tag on tumblr, and this happened! This was supposed to be a little one-shot sorta thing, but being stuck on 'Im Not Alright' I figured I could take a quick breather and start another story :3 the major ship is Jadekat obviously, with mild davesol and a bromance between Dave/Sollux/Karkat/John. I'm gonna keep the rating T, but be mindful that Karkat does use a lot of language and stuff. If needed I can change the rating. Also; this is a human-stuck AU sorta thing where the trolls know their trolls but they just appear human :3 And for now; enjoy the first chapter!**

_carcinoGeneticist posted a new blog entry 3:45PM (EST) on July 4, 2013_  
HAVE ANOTHER WONDERFULLY WORTHLESS BLOG ENTRY FROM YOURS TRULY! A CERTAIN SOMEONE STILL WANTS ME DOING THIS, SO HERE YOU GO! TONIGHT, EVERY TROLL THAT CAME TO EARTH IS CURRENTLY GOING OUT FOR A CAMP-OUT/MEETUP FOR SOME STRANGE HUMAN RITUAL THAT HAPPENS EVERY YEAR. IM NOT SURE HOW WELL THEY'RE EXPECTING THIS TO TURN OUT CONSIDERING ONE OF US MAY END UP rbakdj?;9bsfABF-?Dn  
2up biitche2. Captor here two hiijack thii2 2tupiid blog two briing all you pathetiic people a REAL update. You're man KK here'2 got an actual giirlfriiend. Can you beliieve iit? He ha2n't driiven her completely mad wiith hii2 antiic2 yet! Hehehehe well II'm po2tiing thii2 before KK can do anythiing about iit. Later, a22hat2!

"Sollux you good-for-nothing, ass-munching, bulge-sucking FUCK! GET GAMZEE OFF ME ALREADY!" I yelled from under the juggalo up to the troll whom abducted my computer chair and messed with my blog entry.

"Doethn't matter, KK, it'th already pothted!" Sollux smirked down at me, snickering. "Alright, GZ, you can get off him!" Gamzee grinned and rolled off my back, but before I could throw myself over to strangle my best friend, Jade called the three of us from down the hall.

Gamzee threw his fists up into the air "let's get our wicked motherfuckin campout on, Karbro and hit the road already!" He hooked his arms around my waist, throwing me over his shoulder with way too much ease and started running down the hall.

"Put me down you fucking clown, I have working legs you know!"  
Well I got what I wanted, in the form of Gamzee tossing me halfway across the front room and onto the couch with a mute 'thud'. Laughter filled the room as I sat up, glaring at the Juggalo before he vaulted over the couch to Tavros. Sollux made his way out from the hall and to the side of Dave in an instant. As I was scanning the sea of ex-troll-humans, my eyes met with Jade, whom was grinning in my face, laughing.

"There you are Karkat~! We've been waiting for you! Let's go everyone!" She grabbed my wrist and hauled me off the couch and out the door after everyone, whom went to their respective vehicles. Our huge group was comprised of all the trolls I played Sburb forever ago, plus the four kids we all messed with, so it was a rather large group of people, and that wasn't even the half of it. Jade and Rose got their sibling/ecto-parents/whatever-the-fuck-they-are-to-them to gather up all the trolls from the OTHER session to go on this huge field trip to a park way down by Eridan and Feferi's place to spend the holiday with. Apparently the fourth of this month is a special thing for humans? Who knows.

Jade then called out to Sollux, who was about to climb into Dave's car, "Hey Sollux! Mind driving for us? I haven't gotten my permit renewed and Karkat still won't go learn~" she nudged my side and smiled. "If you don't mind, of course!"  
Sure enough, the ex-troll locked eyes with me and smirked widely. "Th'ure, Jade, I'll drive ya!" He popped his head into Dave's car and closed the door, jogging over to us. He shot me a smug look and opened the backseat door with a bow. "Your carriage await'th, Mi'lady."

Jade laughed and hopped into the back, settling into her seat eagerly and messing with her dress before buckling in. I followed suit, glaring at Sollux up until he closed the door and I got situated. He got into the drivers seat and started the car with a 'whoop'.

"Hella huge party here we come!" Jade announced loudly, and Sollux cranked up the stereo on some radio station. I heaved a sigh and glared out the window, preparing for a very torturous four hour drive.

•••••

Well I can't complain much about the car ride, since I ended up falling asleep somehow halfway through the trip. The park was surrounded by a huge lake, which was pretty cool I guess. Jade woke me up by pleasantly dragging me out of the car before she ran off to Feferi, Kanaya, Rose, Aradia and Nepeta. They were all going to go around and gather up electronic devices apparently so we didn't take away from the camping experience. Oh well, Jade got to my phone and iPod in the car so I could care less.

Seeing how most of my friends had already found places with groups and all, I just found a tree to go sit under and doze for a while, watching the sunset across the water. I sat there for who knows how long, and was startled by Jade as she wrapped her arm around mine, smiling at me gently. I returned her smile, kissing her lightly on the forehead (she loves it when I do that) to make her blush.

"You know, it's not long until the fireworks start! It's almost dark enough out. So let's go eat before they do?" She tugged me off towards the throng of people that was our group eagerly. I caved, getting up off the ground to be dragged along by her. Her and I piled a plate full of food and went to sit in the back of Rufioh's truck to eat, waiting for the fireworks to start.

I'd never sent them before, and every time I asked Jade what they were she'd just tell me to wait and see, so I was pretty anxious around now, and I definitely wasn't expecting them when they started. The first one went off and I yelped, clutching to Jade and almost knocking our food plate over in the process. She only burst out laughing and held me for a few minutes as I watched the fireworks proceed to explode in the air. Everyone around us, a lot of people came to campout and see the fireworks apparently, started cheering and whooping alongside the show. Just after a minute or two, I let go of Jade and watched them for myself, completely mesmerized by how the rockets made all these different colors and shapes, though a lot of them were just the round shapes and all, it was actually pretty cool. Jade wrapped her arms around my waist, and I put mine around her shoulders about halfway through the show. We sat there the rest of the time, up until the finale, where all the fireworks are crazy loud and colorful and all, which had Gamzee cheering like a madman. When they were all said and done, Jade hugged me and smiled.

"So how'd you like that?"

I nodded, looking out to the wisps of smoke that still floated in the air from the fireworks. "I liked it, a lot,"

She giggled softly and swung her legs off the end of the tailgate. "You know what they're for? They symbolize when America became free from Britan, waaaaay long ago, on the 4th of July! It's a really big deal and all, or at least I think so," she scrunched up her nose a little "I didn't celebrate this day a lot when I lived on my island, anyways, there wasn't anyone to really celebrate with!" She shrugged and smiled again. "Come on, lets go get our tent set up!" She hopped off the tailgate and waited for me as I followed suit before she took off running across the grass.

"Jade! Wait up!" I called after her, running to catch up behind her as she stopped at the trunk of her car, where she squealed and chased me around the car a few times before I caught her and we tumbled to the grass in a heap of laughs and smiles.

Though, we did eventually get our tents set up like everyone else in our group, and we all settled in for the night around 11:00. Jade and I cuddled up together on our little air mattress and blankets as she started humming softly, which eventually lulled us both to sleep.

**AN: first chapter; done! Hope you enjoyed this and don't forget to leave a review 3 second chapter should be coming soon!  
I own nothing but the plot, everything else belongs to Andrew Hussie :3 (I also had the wonderful Roses-of-Envy help me out on this, go check her out, she's one cool person!**


	2. Row Row Fight The Power

AN: heyo guys! Sorry for the huge wait for the next chapter and all, I was fighting sicknesses and my brother's injury :3 we're all better now and I've been writing up a storm! I worked hard on this and the next chapter :3

And I just wanted to send an awesome thank you to the person who reviewed this :D you get a virtual cookie for being the first one :3 also, thanks to those who favorited and followed the story as well, and in light of that here's a treat: a double update! Enjoy :33

EDIT REALLY QUICK: so I said this was a double update, but seeing as I'm slowly falling behind writing the third chapter I decided I'll post this first and post the third one soon. And by soon I mean within at least four days :3 so here you are; the actual second chapter, with some davesol because every good homestuck fanfic needs davesol.

•••

"Thank'th for tagging along to the campout with me," Sollux flashed a fanged smile to me as I parked my car outside his and Aradia's shared house. "I gue'th it wa'thnt a'th lame a'th I thought it wa'th gonna be."

I returned his smile, shrugging "No problem," but he grabbed my arm as I went to get out to walk him to the door.

"Hey wait, I have th'omething I want to a'thk you."

"Shoot,"

"Do you think GG'th been acting weird?"

"Um, no, why?" I asked, sitting back in the seat as Sollux scowled.

"Well, KK th'aid th'e hathnt been eating much lately, and th'e wa'th al'tho out'thide their tent getting th'ick thi'th morning." He explained

I thought for a moment on Sollux's words, realising that Jade had actually been looking pretty gaunt lately. She looked like she's been losing weight, which would make sense if Karkat said she wasn't eating.

"Shit, well let's swing by Rose's and see if she knows anything about it. Shoot Aradia a text really quick, I'll bring you back around afterwords." I started the car and buckled back up.

"It'll be ea'thier if I ju'tht cra'thh at your pla'the." Sollux quickly typed out a text to his roommate, and I drove off down the street.

"Alright," I smiled softly.

•••

"I am not currently aware if Jade has or has not in fact contracted any ailments, sorry," Rose set down her empty teacup on the coffee table, casting a glance to Kanaya at her side. "But if it helps sate your curiosity, I am in fact accompanying Jade to a hospital appointment tomorrow morning for a routine check-up. Perhaps then I can relay the results of our endevour?"

"That'd be wonderful, yeah thanks," I nodded, draining the last of the apple juice from my cup and I stood. "That's all we really wanted to know, Sollux here was pretty worried about her and all," I shrugged. "But we'll get out of your hair for now, see ya round, Rose," I shot herald Kanaya the peace sign, pulling Sollux off the couch and to the door.

"What do you think it could be?" He asked me as we left the house, heading to my car.

"Dunno. If anything she could be on her period or some girl shit." I shrugged, climbing into the driver seat.

"Maybe, but I've got a bad feeling about it all I gue'th," Sollux bit his lip like he usually does when he's thinking hard, before he looked to me with a wide smile on his lips. "Well, if th'e i'th ju'tht on her period, we could get KK to do th'omething ni'the or th'omething for her!"

I broke out into a smile alongside him, "Sollux, have I ever told you how brilliant you can be at some times?"

He smirked and shook his head. "You don't tell me that enough, TG," he leaned over and kissed my cheek, sitting back and buckling up as he called Karkat to tell him we were stopping by on our way to my place.

••

"Alright, what the fuck do you two want this time," Karkat groaned as he let me as Sollux inside the house. "Just be quiet okay? Jade's already asleep and I don't want you guys waking her up with your obnoxiously loud load-gapers."

"Ju'tht th'hut up for a th'econd and we'll tell you, KK," Sollux sighed, crossing his arms over his chest.

"We've noticed Jade hasn't been looking to good, and we assume she probably isn't feeling good either. Sollux here," I gesture to the ex-troll next to me "had the bright idea of giving you some advice on how to cheer her up and make her feel better."

"Why the fuck would I take advice from you two? You don't even fucking live with a human girl," Karkat narrowed his eyes suspiciously "but I swear to gog if you try and spout some assanine fucking shit from your protein-chutes I'll personally shove a boot up your asses."

Sollux snickered, rolling his eyes. "We're not trying to prank you, dumba'th, thi'th i'th th'eriou'th bu'thine'th."

"Jade likes the cherry chocolates by the way, and I'm pretty sure she'd sit down with you through a marathon of shitty rom-coms if you cuddle with her and rub her ears-"

"Her dog one'th though," sollux interjected.

"Yeah, the dog ones, she fuckin loves that. Make her hot chocolate with some vanilla in it, she loves that too."

Karkat put out his hands in a 'hold the fucking phone' motion "woah woah, back the fuck up, my rom-coms are not shitty, Strider, they're fucking masterpieces and-"

The ex-troll was silenced by Sollux, who slapped his hand over Karkat's mouth. "Oh my gog KK, th'eriou'thly, th'ut the fuck up for moment okay?"

"Just do all of those things for her okay? She really needs it." I sighed, emphasizing my request with my hands.

"Alright fine, but I'll do it after she gets back from her appointment okay?" Karkat growled, pushing Sollux away from him. "Now just get your asses out of here before someone wakes up Jade."

"Aye-aye captain," Sollux saluted Karkat mockingly and headed out the door. I shot the Cancer a meaningful glare under my shades before following Sollux out to my car and we drove home.


	3. Ice Cream

AN: Sorry about the wait everyone, school was rather busy all this week and stuff :P

I wrote long and hard to bring you only the best I could manage, and this is actually two chapters rolled into one!

As always; stop by the wonderfully talented Roses-of-Envy who's beta'ing for this mess.

Thanks for the reviews and follows and all your wonderful reads. Love you all and enjoy the chapter! Also: this is Rose's POV, it doesn't change throughout the duration of this chapter, though POV changes will happen soon, so I'll make note of when that happens :3

••

"Rose, Rose wake up already!"

I groaned sleepily, rolling over amidst a mess of covers and away from a rousing hand on my shoulder. I had no intention of leaving the warm confines of my bed just yet.

"If you don't get up and out of bed I'll throw a glass of water on you! Now get up or you'll be late to pick up Jade,"

With a moan of protest, I rolled back over and pried open my tired eyes to the wonderful sight of Kanaya, who was sporting a fantastic bed-head-hairdo.

She flashed a fanged smirk and kissed my cheek "well it's progress. I'll return in five minutes with a glass of water-ice cold, mind you- if you are not out of bed and in the shower." She slid backwards off the bed and waved. "Love you," and with a chuckle, she left me to roll off the bed and drag myself to the bathroom to ready for the day.

••

"Thanks for coming with me today, Rose!" Jade beamed eagerly as she climbed into the passenger side of my car.

I smiled and nodded slightly, driving off down the street. "Not a problem, it was my pleasure,"

We drove in relative silence, the noise of the radio the only sound except the everyday noises of the road and people around us. It wasn't until we had come to a parking spot a ways away from the front entrance of the building did Jade look to me with a worried expression.

"What if they find my ears? Or what if they want an x-ray or blood? They'll find out I'm not normal, Rose!" She tugged on the end of her skirt, bunching the fabric between her fingers.

I lie a hand on her shoulder, which was left bare by the dress, "you'll be fine, Jade, your powers are strong enough to keep them unawares to any abnormalities." Did she look a little pale? Her skin was rather cold on my hand, and she took a shaky breath in to continue.

"That's a little reassuring I guess, but it still really worries me!"

I shook my head. "If it will help you any, why don't we go out and get some ice cream after the check-up? We can grab something inside from a vending machine as well."

Jade perked up almost immediately, nodding excitedly. "Yeah! That'd be really fun!"

I smiled and we both exited the car, making the walk across the lot and to the steps of the hospital's main building and to the receptionist, whom guided us to a waiting room.

We were among about eight other people in the room, all of them doing various things to pass the time. I myself pulled out a book- To Kill A Mocking Bird- as Jade idly watched the staticky television as we awaited to be called into the back.

Twenty minutes passed rather quickly, and at least two of the people in the room had been called, another few coming in through the double-glass doors. A man- tall with white hair and green eyes- leaned out the door and called Jade's name from a clipboard in-hand. She shot me a nervous glance as we stood and followed him. He told us his name was Doc Scratch, but we could call him Scratch.

"Your doctor will be here shortly," he flashed a smile and left, closing the door and leaving Jade and I alone in the sterile room.

Jade couldn't sit still, and the paper on the chair crinkled and filled the room with it's sound as she fretted. "I'm really nervous, Rose," she scrunched up her nose. "What if I'm sick?" She scratched at the paper under her. "It smells gross in here."

I chuckled softly to myself, only slightly bemused with her. "It'll be over before you know it," I smiled.

Before she could reply, a knock sounded against the door, causing Jade to flinch in surprise before a man with jet-black hair and pale eyes. "Hello Miss Harley, my name is Doctor Spades, but everyone calls me Slick." She giggled softly, earning a smile from the doctor. He turned and gestured to a short man behind him, whom I hadn't seen walk in. "This is my colleague and student, Deuce. He'll help with your check-up today if that's alright," Jade nodded and Slick proceeded to do a physical exam, in which he checked her ears and eyes, plus her heartbeat and breathing. He said something in medical terms I didn't quite catch to Deuce, and he scribbled it onto a clipboard hurriedly. Slick then took her blood pressure, checking her breathing and heartbeat once more before writing something down again.

"Well, we're done here for now, let me go speak with another doctor momentarily and I'll return." He smiled again and him and Deuce left the room.

Jade turned to me, worried. "Do you think he found out?"

I shook my head, "not at all, I'm sure his reaction would have given the revelation away. Perhaps this is just a routine procedure that occurs, since there is a medical student in his wake. He could explain what he did or why to the student."

She nodded softly, wringing her hands together. "Maybe," she shrugged softly, and a knock sounded on the door again before Slick appeared in the doorway.

"If you'll follow me, Miss Harley, we need a few other tests if you don't mind." He stepped out to lead us both back through the waiting room and down a hallway or two to the biology lab. He pointed us in the direction of a very tall man with equally black hair as Slick before taking his leave back to the offices.

We walked up to the man, whom introduced himself as Boxcars, and he lead us through another door to where Jade was asked to sit. "We'll need to take a bit of blood, it won't hurt at all," he prepped the station, as well as Jade's arm, and she latched on tightly to my hand, squeezing rather hard as Boxcars drew two vials of her blood. He turned in the vials to another receptionist, who's name was Droog, before we were released to yet another waiting room.

The place was rather open and crowded, and Jade and I were hard-pressed to find a pair of seats next to each other. She was a little hungry, so before I sat down I ventured across the hall to a vending machine to retrieve a snack for her. We both sat waiting for at least half an hour, and I was almost finished with my book, Jade reading over my shoulder, when Scratch appeared again and called us up to a back office behind the bio lab.

We sat down in front of his desk, Jade anxiously wringing her hands as Scratch got the paperwork on his deck in order.

"Miss Harley, I was reading over your lab results just a few minutes ago, and myself and another doctor came across a very peculiar find." He laid a paper in front of Jade, turning it so she could see it. "This here-" he tapped a finger on a particular line in the information "is an abnormal strand of heart cancer. Some of the cells were floating around in your bloodstream, and we believe it has spread and infected other vital organs in your body."

Jade's eyes widened in horror, and she stared at Scratch like he had just turned into a Horrorterror himself. Dread gripped my chest, a sickening feeling coiling up in the out of my stomach as he continued.

"We have no idea what the derivative of the cancer is, as it is a completely alien mutation in the cells. We ask that you get a CAT-scan of your chest and abdominal areas so we can better assess the status of the cancer. Thought we need your permission before we begin that sort of testing." Scratch placed another paper in front of Jade, as well as a pen. "Though, you do not have to, I should add. We only strongly recommend that you do. Otherwise, we may not-"

Jade cut him off with a wave of her hand. "Please..." She whispered "I...I don't want to die alone in this hospital. I'm-I'm going to leave here and go home. I don't want to be admitted, I need to live my life." Tears rolled down her cheeks, and she drew a few shaky breaths in, her voice cracking terribly as she continued. "I don't want treatment. Nothing-please-none of it."

Scratch, though it was plain he wasn't pleased with Jade's answer, nodded and retracted the paper from in front of her. "Very well, it is your choice after all. But if you'll head over to the office across the hall, Doc English's office, I need to speak with my supervisor to get the release papers for you."

Jade nodded, and I stood up first, supporting her on her trembling legs across the hall where she collapsed onto a very conveniently-placed couch. I barely had time to close the door before Jade keened a high-pitch wail, clutching her arms as she curled up on her side on the couch. I sat on the floor just in front of her, my hand on her cheek as she wept. She slid off the couch and into my arms, where we sat for minutes on end, her sobbing filling the empty room entirely.

Her shaking sobs- which triggered hacking coughs- calmed a bit after at least fifteen minutes, and she looked up to me with glassy eyes and flushed cheeks. "R-Rose, I do-don't want to tell any-anyone. I don't need them...worrying about me-e."

Without a little hesitation, I nodded and hugged her close to me, "of course," she hiccuped weakly and hugged me back, where we sat until Scratch returned for us. With Jade still in my arms, we got up off the floor and were released to go, which we stumbled outside and to my car. Tired and weak, Jade asked me something I hadn't quite expected;

"Rose. I need you to promise me something..." She looked to me with a serious look in her eyes. "I need you to help me get Karkat to hate me... I can't have the thought of him blaming himself for this on my mind as I die. If I make him hate me, he won't care about me when I die. It'll...make me feel better about this whole thing."

I shook my head, refusing. "Jade, it's not the most logical thing to do, do you not suppose so? Making him hate you will only strengthen his feelings of guilt once you pass. He will think that he had done something wrong to push you to this point, he won ever forgive himself."

She frowned softly and looked out the window solemnly. "But don't you think it's strange what Scratch said. He said I had an alien abnormality in my cells." She looked me right in the eyes then, and it sent a chill down my spine. "Karkat's an alien...and isn't it a bit too convenient that his sign is also Cancer...? It just makes to much sense to me. If he find out I died from an alien strain of cancer, he'll go mad with grief!"

I didn't want to argue with her, she was beginning to tear up again, her knuckles turning white with how hard she was gripping her arms. I just started the car and drove off, headed back to her house.


End file.
